Konoha High School: A SasuNaruko FanFict
by Naruto7771
Summary: What would happen if you were constantly transferred from foster care to foster care, getting kicked out of the past two school you attended for fighting, and somehow suddenly you ended up on the most unexpected town meeting the most unexpected people.This happens to Naruko Akasuki! She ends up in a small town of Konoha being taken in by a woman named Miss Tsunade and a boy, Naruto
1. My New Home Great

**Author's Note: Hey! :) This is my SasuxNaruko 3 finally soo happy to have it up! Please comment b/c I want to know if I should continue to post! Thnx! This story has sooo many twist and turns btw and I have up to Ch. 4 or 5 up on Deviant art but I'll be transferring it it here... (c) Naruto and most charaters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. (c) Story line belongs to me! 3 Thnx!**

**Chapter name: My New Home...Great.**

* * *

I got out of the car and paid the taxi driver for delivering me to my destination. I was a little excited to have finally from my long ride here but I was a little anxious as well. As the taxi driver pulled away from the school grounds, I breathed in and tried to calm myself from everything I was feeling all at once. Today was my official first day and I thought I was ready so I headed off with my backpack slumped over my shoulder.

On my first day, I had chosen to wear a bright orange and black shirt with a pair of black shorts (not too long or short) and last minute I had decided to put my blonde hair up in pig tails. A tall, blonde lady was waiting by the school entrance. I'm guessing for me. But as I got closer I noticed some thin the lady was robust and she strangely large upper chest. I thing it was so large I had been staring the entire time and to make it worse I was very late. I introduced myself with a very sheepish voice, this woman kind of scared me.

"Good Morning, my name is Miss Tsunade and I am the Head Mistress of this school. I hope you enjoy yourself here but if any trouble of the sort is caused it will all be notified to me immediately. So I expect you to be on your best behavior. Have a nice day, Ms. Akatsuki."

I could tell by the look on her face that she was the type of person that was extremely picky and had a bird's eye view for when it came to disruptions. She handed me my locker number and said that my schedule was in it.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied and walked into the large building.

My locker wasn't hard to find, it was a very tall locker with two shelves and a coat hanger on the top. Inside of it contained my books and my schedule as the Head Mistress had said. So I quickly looked over schedule:

Home Room: Mr. Iruka (101)

Algebra: Mr. Asuma (205)

English: Miss Kurenai (302)

Biology: Mr. Kakashi (207)

Lunch (Cafeteria)

World Geography: Mr. Yamato (108)

Japanese: Mr. Guy (304)

Physical Education: Mr. Jiraiya (Gym)

Art: Mr. Sai (409)

* If you need anything else go see the school counselor: Mr. Ochimaru (404)

* Please see the School Nurse if you are injured or feeling sick: Mr. Kabuto (405)

I sighed and some books in my hands then closed my locker. Just as I turned and started to walk to my next classroom I collided with someone and dropped everything I had all over the hallway.

"Hey! Watch were your going you ass!" I yelled at who every ran into me but just as I got a better look at that person I noticed it was a boy.

The boy had blonde spiky hair, tan skin, sky blue eyes, and was also wearing an orange and black shirt today but the colors were arranged differently. He scrambled to get up and started running down the hall again without a word said. As I watched him I saw him stop and bolt into the men's bathroom. He had ignored what I had said to him. About a second later a woman came panting through the hallway.

"Did you see which way he went?" She asked me somewhat out of breath.

I shook my head no and she kept on jogging but then went in the wrong direction. Knowing she was wrong made me laugh so I decided to get up and and continue to my classroom. Once I got there, the classroom was full of unknown faces and I was getting kind of intimidated.

"Okay, class I completely forgot to mention that we have a new student joining us today. Why don't you introduce yourself young lady?"

The teacher was very amiable but somewhat serious. He had white hair spiky hair that kinda looked like he just got up in the morning and didn't bother to brush it at all. I was in biology right now.

"Ah, hi. I'm Naruko Akatsuki and I like eating ramen."

Right after that comment my face turned a tomato shade of red. The entire class started to laugh at my commentary. What the HELL is wrong with you, you moron! Your going to get your reputation jepertized!Your such a loser Naruko!

"Settle down class, settle down. Now Miss Akatsuki why don't you go sit in the back corner next to Mr. Uchiha. Maybe he can keep your mouth under control."

I shuffled to the back corner were there was an empty chair next to a dark haired boy with a grave face and dull black eyes. I heard a lot of bickering going on withing the class room as I tried to get to my seat. Thing from "Oh, why does_ she_ get to sit next to him!?" to "I can't believe she's wicked hot." The empty seat was on the other of the " " so I tried to be polite since it was my first day and I didn't wan't any enemies.

"Excuse me." I said to him but he completely ignored me.

"Excuse me."I repeated myself a little louder. Maybe he hadn't heard me. He still ignored me.

I got mad at that point and sorta yelled at him, "EXCUSE ME!" I shoved the chair he was sitting in into his desk and he looked fairly surprised. Then I stalked off and through myself into my own chair. I hadn't noticed but by this time, the entire class was staring even the teacher.

"Okay, let's start by opening the Biology book to page 105. Today we will be observing the human nervous system." I heard a few moans after the words human nervous system.

The class went by slowly so I tuned it all out until something interesting occurred. The lady that I had seen in the hallway earlier came into the classroom with the boy who had jolted into me.

"Here you go, Kakashi, he's all yours to deal with," said the woman and a little pig came trotting into the classroom. It was so weird because the pig was wearing clothes (a red vest) and jewelery (a pearl necklace). "I had to use Tonton to sniff him out."

"Just wondering Shizune, were was he?"

"You don't know were he was because you were twenty minutes late **again** Kakashi," I could tell that Mr. Kakashi totally ignored the last part of what she had said, "He was hiding in the men's restroom on the second floor (biology is on the first floor). He was trying to skip class, but Tonton is a smart pig so she was able to lure him out. Well, I really must be going." And the woman named Shizune, picked up the pig and left the classroom.

"Mr. Uzumaki, why don't you take a seat next to . Maybe then you'll behave even if it's just for a little while."

The boy smiled a big smile and said, "Okay, Master Kakashi, whatever you say."

As the teacher went back to teaching the class, all the boy did the entire time was stare at the poor girl sitting right next to him. She looked so uneasy. It wasn't till a fly flew by that I noticed that the boy sitting next to me had been staring at me. When our eyes met he he put on an angry face and quickly looked away. So in return for his "courtesy", I kicked the legs of his chair (he was leaning back on them) and he toppled to the ground.

"Mr. Uchiha, are you enjoying the floor? Tell me, how's the weather down there?" Now our teacher was just trying to crack jokes. I bet a bowl of ramen, that he got board of teaching the human nervous system, just like everyone else got tired of listening.I was just waiting for him to say 'Mr. Uchiha, is the floor nice and hard down there?'

The boy got up from the ground and sat back in his chair, frustrated and embarrassed. There were only about five more minutes our next class so Mr. Kakashi let the class mingle.

"Can I ask you something?" The boy sitting next to me ask.

Oh so now your going to talk to me. I see how it is. "What?" I replied plainly.

"Why did you kick my chair? I obviously didn't do anything to you."

When he said that I swear I felt like slapping him in the face,"Is this school full of assholes or something? I ran into one this morning (I don't know why I bother saving his sorry butt anyways...), I run into you in class, and what? What about the rest of the day? Are all of the guys here like this?" I mudered to him.

He kept silent (I think it was because I called him an ass), and then left the table to go sit at another empty table across the room.

The bell rang and I got up to go to the cafeteria for lunch. The boy wearing an orange and black shirt was standing right behind me and he startled me when I turned around.

"Hey," Was all he said.

"Hi, person I don't know."

"Oh I almost forgot you don't know me yet...I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?"

"Funny. My name's Naruko Akatsuki. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine, so you saved me today. I just wanted to say thanks," He seemed sort of embarrassed to be thanking me.

"Your welcome. Listen, so I have to go to lunch now " He cut me off,

"Your going to lunch? So am I. What we could do-" I cut him off before he could finish and started talking over him.

"What I was going to ask you was if you let me come with you to the cafeteria but I guess since your so caught up in yourself I'll leave now." I grabbed my backpack and just as I was half way to the door I heard him say something.

"Ohhhhhhh, I remember who you are now. Yeah, Tsunade was talking about you the other day. Your the new tranfer girl aren't you? The one who's been kicked out of two schools this year for fighting."

"Tsunade? You mean the Head Mistress? The Head Mistress told you this? I don't believe you." I need to get him off the subject of my past.

"Yeah you must be her. Are you a loose cannon chick or something?"

One word was going through my mind right then and it was, unbelievable. I stormed out of the room but just as I was walking I tripped over another girl who was sitting on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." I said to her.

The other girl smiled sheepishly and forgave me. She had gray eyes with long, straight blue hair. As for her clothing, she was wearing capris with a lavender colored hoodie.

She introduced herself, "I'm Hinata. Your Naruko right?"

I shook my head in agreement. "It's nice to meet you." Finally, someone normal!

Hinata and I talked for a while and then decided to go to the cafeteria. Naruto went running past us and almost made Hinata fall but she was dazed for some reason. I helped her to her feet and found that her face was all red. Once we got our lunches Hinata was invited to sit with some girls at another table so I told her to go with them and so she went with a worried face (worried for me I guess). I sat at an empty table in the middle row of the cafeteria and instead of eating my delicious food (it was ramen) I started to mess around with it.

As I stared into my ramen bowl I felt the presence of someone come join me at the abandoned table.

"You know, the least you could have done was told me your name," I said.

"My gut told me to come here. It's Sasuke by the way." The boy with dull, dark eyes dress in dark clothing said.

Sasuke stared at my bowl of miso ramen and then back at me, "I thought you said you liked eating ramen?"

I looked at him diligently, "I lost my appetite. I'm so sorry to have disappointed you though."

He got upset and left looked away in the other direction (he was acting kinda like a baby). Then Naruto came and sat next to him.

"Hey, Sasuke! How have you been doing? I haven't seen you around in a while."

Sasuke put on a sour face, "Usuratonkachi," He started, "why don't you do me a favor and get out of my life...or at least go pick up my bento box for me."

Naruto had ignored Sasuke's commands, "Why don't you like ramen Sasuke? Bento boxes are okay but you always make yours so differently. I get that the riceballs with bonita filling are great but as a side tomatoes? Who eats tomatoes as a side?"

Naruto was being a nonstop out of control blabber mouth.

Sasuke was getting aggravated, "Shut up, Dobe!"

"And what about you, butt head?" Naruto replied, "Your a loser."

"Hmmm," He said, "If you can't make a good insult don't bother saying one at all."

Naruto got frustrated, "You don't have the right to say that. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. You can't tell me what to do like a little kid!"

After that was said I decided to step into the conversation. To be honest I only did it because I was getting tired of their bickering.

"Okay boys, yes, Naruto is an overly energetic brat and, yes, we can all agree that Sasuke is an obsessive control freak but for the sake of all the asses in this school can you please just call it a truisse!" Quite frankly, I thought I had calmly said the entire thing but when I saw the expressions on their faces I could tell that I had yelled it into their faces. They deserved it anyways. The all the students in the cafeteria were quietly staring at us.

"Hm." Sasuke made an ill face and walking in one direction as Naruto did the same but walked away in the other direction.

"Hey, don't just walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" I yelled at both of them but of course they are so stubborn that they didn't even both looking back.

Then the bell rang and it was time for class to resume...I hadn't even started my lunch and I knew I was going to be cranky from not eating.

* * *

I felt like I was going to die. No, I wanted to be murdered...killed. I was trapped in Physical Ed. with bickering losers. One after another after another they would taunt each other, outside, in the blazing sun sweating to death. I think our Master even ignored them until they got too cocky with their words and usage of language. He had them sit out on opposite ends of the field to get them to shut up. Today's class sport was soccer and with all my soccer experience I easily whipped out all my competition. Master Jiraiya had recommended me to play on the school's girl's club team. Another really good player was that Haruno girl from earlier. I think her name was Sakura. Their was another girl who was okay but I was told she was better at basketball. Her name was Ino. Apparently, Hinata also played soccer on the team so I was considering trying out. But I was rethinking about joining only because every time I saw Master Jiraiya's face he was looking at student's asses.

After last period the bell rang and school was out for the day, not for me at least. I went to Miss Tsunade's office to find only just Naruto with his backpack sitting in a empty chair. He messing around with a pencil he was holding he hadn't even noticed I entered the office until I dropped my backpack to the floor with a loud THUD. He turned around in his chair and greeted me. I nodded and asked him where the Headmistress was and he replied, "In a meeting, she'll be out in an hour or so,"

I groaned. I didn't like to wait on people. I told Naruto that I'd come back in a little while and slipped out of the room. While walking in the hall I passed a tall dark haired student who was older than me or at least I presumed. He looked at me weirdly and I ran faster down the hall. He had somewhat frightened me or at least his look had crept me out. I was running so fast that I didn't have time to stop when I noticed someone was in front of me and I collided with that person, Sasuke. I apologized but of course he was a bit more rude and smart than he had to be. In the end we started fighting just as Naruto and Sasuke had been doing earlier, in the end before he left he yelled at me "I swear you and that moron have to be cousins because your more alike than I had thought..."

As Sasuke walked away I almost laughed to myself, at how ridiculous and unbelievable that could be. Me, be related to him...or to anyone for that matter, if I ever heard news like that that day would be the day it would rain cats and dogs LITERALLY. Family huh? I've never truly had a family only foster parents and their families. My last foster parents told me that they didn't want me and never wanted to see me again then slammed their front door in my face. That was when I was shipped here and had to be enrolled here at this hell house of a school, take back my "birth name", and now my new _babysitter_ was in a meeting that could take an hour or so and didn't even tell me. Just thinking of the idea of my "birth name" made me shiver. Naruko Akatsuki. Ever since I had been at The Orphanage, they had told me that my Mother had kept my birth certificate and had only just handed over me. They had told me how she had cried when she handed me over and how she had done it only because she couldn't support me and me older brother at the time so she had to choose which one to keep and I was let go because I was the youngest and could eventually find my way in the world. The only thing I remember about her was that she had long, beautiful red hair. One day when I was about six I got word that my mother had died only a few days after she had left me off a The Orphanage. Then I had known that I would never even be able to see her face and hug her like a daughter would her mother. I would never be able to laugh with her and help her at home...nothing because she would never exist again. When I switched to foster care, the ladies at the orphanage gave me a note my mother had left for me. I read it over and it was telling me about my family about father and brother and about how much they loved me. I started to cry when I read the letter and when I got to the very bottom I noticed that their was a smear in the middle of the name. I tried to read it but the letters were difficult to make it. The sentence had been telling me to find them in the future and that one word that was so badly smeared was my brother's name. It looked like it said Nagato. I went with that and ever since I read that letter I've been looking for my long lost brother, Nagato.


	2. The Nightmares of Doom

I sat in the Principal's office with Naruto when he said something that cut me off guard.

He asked, "Do you know about "them" yet?"

I was confused so I shook my head no and went back to minding my business. "Them"? Who is "them"? I tried to ignore it as best as I could and right then the Principle picked us up from her office. As we walked out of the building and into the parking lot I saw that same boy I had run into earlier with a red haired guy. His hair stretched down about shoulder length, and he was very pail with lavender colored irises. Their was something about him that made want to go over to him but I wasn't sure of what that something was. When his head slightly turned and his eyes met mine, I automatically looked down to the cement parking lot and picked up my pace.

I thrashed myself inside the Principle's car and we rode on home. I had to admit even when I got to the apartment,I still had those two boys in my mind. Reason why: Unknown. There was nothing more frustrating than that. Naruto threw his bag on the ground and flopped onto the couch. Now he was going to watch TV instead of studying or doing homework? I mean I know I do that but I at least finish it and turn in my homework with something written on it. But no, he as I sat and started doing homework but he was so tired that he fell asleep in the middle of finishing.

After I finished my homework, I decided to make some ramen for the both of us even though Naruto still hadn't awoken. He slept like a peaceful cat on the floor and talked a few words once or twice. Not until around nine at night did he finally awake and realize he had fallen asleep. I laughed at his late reaction and handed him his dinner. I guess staying with a funny, stupid guy like him wasn't that bad after all. He acted differently at "home" than he did at school, I'm pretty sure it was because of Sasuke, but I was content with his treatment towards me at least.

When it was time for bed, I walking into my room and climbed into bed then fell asleep. The usual nighmares occured and I was up at about one in the morning. I went into the living room got and turned on the TV because I couldn't sleep anymore due to my nightmares. An hour went by and I heard a door open, it was Naruto.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked after he used the restroom.

"Couldn't sleep," I replied,

He yawned and asked sleepily, "Does that happen often?"

I nodded, "Every night. I'm usually up at about one or two in the morning and stay that way until the next evening."

"Why?"

"Because it does..." I didn't want to tell him it was because of my torturous nightmares. I had a feeling he would make fun of me or something.

"I know there's a real reason. Tell me!" He yelled.

"No, it my reason and I can choose to say it or not!" I yelled back.

"Tell Me!" He yelled again.

"No," I yelled back again and I slapped his face. "I said I didn't want to tell you so leave me alone!"

Another door opened and Principle Tsunade, frustrated, came out in her nightgown, "What is going on here?"

"Naruko's been up since one in the morning and she won't tell me why." Naruto said angrily and he marched to Miss Tsunade's side.

"Oh, I had received a message from your former foster parents informing me of that," Tsunade remembered as she stared at me with sleepy eyes.

"Nightmares?" She asked.

I nodded. Naruto looked confused.

"Take your medication then."

"No, I don't want to." I pouted.

"What medication? What nightmares?" Naruto asked.

"She suffers from post traumatic stress disorder. And from that look in your eyes I can tell you have a headache right now. Go take your medication!" Tsunade ordered.

"No, I won't! You wouldn't understand!" I yelled at her. My headache grew as I yelled more and started to become dizzy.

"Really? Tell me then what I wouldn't understand and then you'll be able to judge weather I'm able to understand or not." Tsunade said, very unpleased with her.

"My nightmares are the only memory I have to the past and if I erase them then what? Erase who I was and who existed then? They also help me make better choices and not make the same wrong ones." Tears swelled in my eyes. I hadn't been this honest with someone since...well since never.

"Fine if you won't take your medication, I guess I'm going to have to force you to." Tsunade then took a pill out of the bottle that was hidden in the high cabinets and lunged for me.

I scrammed but she caught me ankle and I fell face flat on the the ground. Tsunade forcibly held me down with her arm. Kicking and thrashing, I tried to get away but it was no use. I screamed and that was when she dropped the pill down my throat. When she got off of me I ran away from her and into the shoe closet where I locked myself in and started to cry. I had just started to like my new "home" but now I regretted even mentioning that I could consider liking it.

Their was a knock on the closet door, "Naruko are you okay?" It was Naruto!

"Go away!" I cried.

"Naruko get out from there!" Now it was Tsunade yelling.

"No, I hate you and I never want to see your face again, you cold-hearted bitch!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me or are you so old you need to get a hearing aid you, slutty hoe!" With that last insult Tsunade ripped open the door. I could see Naruto laughing on the ground.

"I don't ever want to hear you use such vulgar language towards me again! Now go to bed!"

I made it half to the hall when everything turned dark.

_Naruto caught Naruko before she fell on her face again. Tsunade help him carry her to her bed and before they knew it she was quietly tucked into bed, sleeping. Tsunade thought that this way, Naruko looked like a sleeping angel. When Tsunade closed the door to the girl's room, she huffed loudly and sat against the wall. She wondered if this episode was going to be a habit with Naruko. She liked the girl but she didn't know if she could put up with these nightly tantumes. _

_Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay, Grandma Tsunade?" _

_ She nodded, "Yeah. Can I ask you for a favor Naruto?_"

_"Sure."_

_"Could you look after her when I'm not able to?"_

_Naruto thought about it and agreed that he would only because she was living with them. _

_As Tsunade headed back to her room, Naruto asked why the girl had the disorder at such a young age. Tsunade told him she's had it since sh was nine and that she had had a troublesome past. That was all though. Tsunade decided that if Naruko wanted to tell people about her past then that would be her decision to make not her own._

I awoke unusually calm that morning. It was weird I felt at ease and after I took a shower I still felt weird. I cam out to the kitchen all ready to go to school when Naruto stopped me.

"Are you okay,Naruko?"

I looked at him funny. Was I okay? What kind of a question was that?, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well last night," He was cut off by Tsunade cupping his mouth with her hand,

"Last night you made delicious ramen. I think it was the best Naruto and I have ever tasted." She said.

Naruto looked confused. "Yeah it was really good but-" Tsunade then with her five-inch heels stomped on Naruto's foot. He cried out in pain. I just rolled my eyes because whatever they were doing was getting weirder by the second.

"Miss Tsunade I'm going to wait out by your car then."

_When the door shut behind Naruko, Tsunade exhaled. _

"_Naruto, you can't tell Naruko what happened to her last night. That's the whole point to the medication." Tsunade said._

"_I still don't understand."_

"_The medication is supposed to help prevent the nightmares from coming but the side effect is memory loss. She only remembers up to a certain point about last night and then that's it nothing. She probably thinks that she fell asleep again. So don't mention anything to her about it."_

_Naruto agreed and they both headed out to join up with Naruko who had been waiting by the car._


	3. The Twist Or Maybe Not

As I road in the car on the way to school sitting next to Naruto I asked him who the two boys I had seen yesterday were. He told me that the one with dark hair was named Itachi Uchiha and was Sasuke's older brother and the redhead was probably Naruto's his cousin, Nagato. The two of them were both currently juniors. After he had informed me though he had started to chuckle at something and I had a suspicious feeling about it. It took me a minute to recognize the second name.

"Wait, did you say Nagato?" I exclaimed,

"Yeah, that's his name. He's kind of crazy though always dyeing his hair different colors like I remember that last week he dyed it white and now it's he dyed it back to it's natural color, red." Naruto explained.

I just smiled at the comment that had been made. I wasn't sure if this Nagato was my older brother or not but I would try to find out. Once we made it to school I went to Home Room and got my books. Mr. Iruka was in the room and Naruto started to talk to him while I was packing. Suddenly a gang of boys walked in all wearing the same outfit that included a black suit but the shirt colors were different for each suit. The cufflings on the suits were in the shape of clouds and they were colored red. I could hear Naruto's giggles from were I was standing. Right then one of the boys came up to me, went down on one knee, and kiss my hand. He had on orange-brown shirt under his suit and the right side of his face was a bit distorted. The boy was tall with ink black hair and eyes.

"Good Morning, Miss Akatsuki." He said.

"Who are you?" I replied sternly. This was not a romantic novel!

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Obito Uchiha but you can call me by my nickname, Tobi."

"And your posse?" I questioned.

He looked back to his friend and then to me and smiled, "We call our group the Akatsuki after your beautiful last name, my sweet."

"Are you trying to creep me out, you f**king bastard?"

Tobi leaned down to kiss me on the lips when I back away and bumped into someone and fell on the ground. I, then, noticed that I had bumped into Sasuke.

Sasuke said, "Watch where you're going." But when he saw his Obito he froze and then asked, "What do you want cousin?"

Tobi replied in eagerness, "Sasuke, long time no see short stuff. Your hair is still in the shape of a duck's ass I see. I thought you had gotten it cut. The girl will stop liking you if you keep it in that weird animal-ass formation."

Sasuke got mad at him and yelled, "Get out of here Tobi! I don't see why you upperclassmen have to be in a lower-class man's classroom anyways."

I noticed that Sasuke's older brother was there in the pack was well. He had been wearing an olive green shirt under his suit. Sasuke's brother looked like him Sasuke but with longer, straighter hair, and ear-piercing on his left ear, and his eyes were hazel and a bit bloodshot. Itachi had somehow changed from the way I had seen him yesterday. Next to Itachi I spotted _him._ Nagato. I wanted to go talk to him right then and there but I couldn't. Mr. Iruka told the boys to go back to there classes and so they had to.

"All right Sasuke, all right." Obito winked at me, "See you around my princess. Just remember that every member of Akatsuki is waiting for your love." He then made the hand sign for me to _call him later_. I just rolled my eyes.

Sasuke through his locker open with such a force that when it hit the locker next to it it made a small dent. As frustrated as both of us were, we couldn't do much about the wondering newly formed idiot group called _Akatsuki_. As the day progressed I go pissed with them even more, they followed me EVERYWHERE! They even added a female side member so that they could stalk me in the lady's room too. It was driving me insane.

At the end of the day I found Itachi and Nagato standing by my locker, talking. I walked over there with a confident face and asked them to kindly move so I could get my stuff and so...they did. Nagato and Itachi both looked at each other then at me and Itachi said, "I don't see what Obito's so obessessed with about you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well you I don't see why all of you have to follow me 27/7 and have full on surveillance over me because I know I'm not going to die. But I have a feeling someone will if they don't stop doing stupid things."

Itachi and Nagato started to laugh, "Yeah your right it is stupid, but Obito has been our pal forever so were sort of doing this for him. We don't really expect you to like us like _that_. Obito's just a cougar that's all."

"So no one else in you posse really likes me? Thank God!" I exhaled in delight, "If you guys don't like me like that then can you at least be my friends?"

They both agreed, as Itachi walked away I stopped Nagato and asked, "Do you have a father and sister?"

Nagato said said he was an only child and he was an orphan. Nagato ran to quickly join Itachi after the short conversation.

So if Nagato wasn't my brother then..._who_ was?


	4. What Happens When You Tutor With Sasuke?

It was now one month into the school year, from when I had started here at least, and that meant it was October. October meant my birthday was coming, actually only a few days away. I usually never got anything for my birthday since I was such a "misbehaved" child. I hoped that maybe this birthday would be different.

I walked into school the day before my birthday like any ordinary day, people taking, Akatsuki pissing everyone off, Sasuke and Naruto fighting; it all seemed like the usual. Then I found myself walking towards Hinata and Sakura in another table. They were whispering to each other. When I arrived we all started to whisper.

Hinata said, "So is everything in order for tomorrow?"

Sakura replied, "Yep, and he shouldn't suspect a thing. He's going to be so surprised when he sees what we have instore for him."

I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh we forgot you don't know. It's Naruto's birthday tomorrow and we all were working to through him a surprise party." Saskura answered.

"Oh," I said, "That's weird tomorrow's my birthday too,"

Hinata smiled and Sakura wished me an early happy birthday. Then I could tell they were thinking, they asked if it was alright if the surprise party was for the both of us and I nodded.

"Great then everything is settled." Hinata said happily.

The morning went by pretty quick and soon it was lunch time. At lunch time I sat with the same group I had sat with the girl's and helped plan the rest of the surprise party. Ino was bringing balloon's and party favors, Sakura was bringing the decoration and cake, Hinata was going to be in charge of distracting Naruto, and I was to do as I pleased. That was the way I liked things to be, my way.

Soon after the last bell of the day rang, all the students departed from the school, and Naruto and I left with with Tsunade. As we road in the back of her car, Naruto peered out the window with a gloomy face. That's not like him. By then Tsunade had noticed as well and asked Naruto if there was a problem. Naruto only shook his head and continued to stare towards the outside.

Then Tsunade spoke again and said, "Naruto I just want to let you know that your father contacted me yesterday and told me he would be able to make it for your birthday."

After that Naruto light up like a fire cracker and a wide smile came onto his face. I didn't know he even had a dad to begin with. I though he was just like me. I sighed. It was a disappointment to find out I was the only one truly alone in this world. Even Naruto had family left...

Naruto stayed cheerful until we got _home_. Tsunade told him his father would be arriving tomorrow and he would be staying in his own house. His father also wanted Tsunade to ask Naruto, if he wanted to stay in the house for a few nights while he was in town. Naruto happily agreed to do so. It sort of _hurt _me to see Naruto so happy. I wished I was so happy. The last message his father had sent to Tsunade was to tell Naruto that he had a surprise for him and with the surprise it would make him maybe the happiest boy in the world.

I smirked when Naruto flung himself onto the couch, frowning. Naruto thought, _What kinda surprise does the Dad have in store for me this time? the last surprise wasn't too great. _

Wanting to know more about his issue, I actually just felt sort of sorry for him, I asked him what his dad was like and what had happened between them that made him so upset.

Naruto was silent for a long time and stared seriously at me. Then he loosened up and told me everything. He told me how his dad was the CEO of a major incorporation and had to travel a lot so he couldn't live in in just one spot. Also how he came when ever he got the opportunity to visit Naruto and have a good time together. But, apparently, since Naruto was still a minor he had to have a guardian with him so his father would leave him in the care of Tsunade, who had been one of his teachers.

The stories of his adventures with his father gave me hope somehow, hope that maybe lost relatives would be so nice like his. After an hour of doing homework, I got up to get a glass of water, when the door bell rang. I went to answer it and found Sasuke standing on the other side of the door. At first I wondered why he was here and then I remembered that I had asked him to tutor me in math. The teacher had recommended me to get Sasuke to help me because he was the smartest student in the class.

I let him in and he looked around a few times but traveled the house as if he had been here millions of times before. He sat next to Naruto on the coach, Naruto got up with all his stuff and left to his room, and slammed the door behind him. I almost wanted to apologize for his rudeness but then I remembered that this was Sasuke we were talking about.

Sasuke helped me understand the simplistics of math that seemed to confuse me like _i_ = -1. He also called me 'stupid' for not know a few things but that wasn't my fault...or was it?

Coming to our closing session, I got up to get him something, I had been baking him cookies, until I around on the back of my heels and slipped on some yoke that I had accidentally dropped on the ground. I hadn't noticed Sasuke right behind me and toppled right on top of him. I was so embarrassed. But the unexpected came after, hands had been holding my waist and he slowly brought a smirk to his face. He pulled my face down so that it was even with the level of his face and he kissed me. Our kiss got a bit intense when my lips started acting up and tacking control on their own, same with my tongue. I could then feel his hands running up my waist and come under my shirt. At first it alarmed me but then as our kiss got a bit more wild, I_ forgot_ about it. He was now caressing me, my breasts, my ass, the rest of my body, everywhere. It felt so good, almost like bliss until Naruto ruined it. He walking on_ this_. At first he just froze but then he turned around, ran, and left.

Sasuke and I decided to just get back to studying like normal human being. After we were done with everything I a question, "Sasuke, why did you kiss me?"

He turned to me and I knew he was blushing because his pale skin told me so, he said, "Because, ever since you started school here I've been anxious about you. I've wanted to know you, but I feel like I keep pissing you off and Obito keeps on getting in the way. I just wanted to tell you that I-I-" From there Sasuke lost his words.

I almost wanted to cry because of what he had said to me. This was the first time anyone, in any way, has ever said anything like that to me. I replied, "Well, how about you and I go as each others dates for the surprise party we have in store for Naruto? Does that sound all right?"

"Sure." Sasuke agreed.

From here I could here Naruto's sobs. I think we had frightened him, like scared the shit out of his eye balls. I would have to explain this to him later.

We both saw the time, it was _very_ late and Sasuke almost panicked. He then said his goodbyes and asked me to say his farewells to Naruto for him. I did and he departed. but I wasn't upset, I knew I would see him tomorrow and that he would bring me the birthday joy and happiness that I needed.


	5. The Miraculous Birthday Discover

Tonight was Naruto's birthday party, _our party. _When I awoke their was a present sitting outside both our bedrooms. Had _she_ remembered? I picked up the beautifully wrapped box and brought it into the room. With the up most care I unwrapped it and inside, it contained exactly what I had wanted, a new jewelry set. It was made up of a pair of earrings, a matching necklace, and a bracelet. The jewels on them looked like jade but I knew it was fake. However, the closer I looked at the piece the more I was convinced they were real.

Seeing the time, I quickly changed into a fresh set of clothes and put on all the new jewelry. When I looked at myself in the mirror it was as if I was staring at a different person, a rich princess maybe. A smile came on to the reflection's face and I felt myself smiling too. For once, maybe, I felt _beautiful_ and nobody could stop me from being that now.

As I walked out of my room to get some breakfast I saw Naruto wearing an expensive set of jeans from True Religion and an Abercrombie shirt. Those were, definitely, out of his usual style, but they looked nice on him. I complimented him on his taste in clothing and he remarked by saying he had gotten them as a gift. I'd always wanted Abercrombie clothing, but it had always been too came into the kitchen and smiled at both of us, she asked us if we had both liked our birthday gifts. Naruto nodded at first but then thought back on Tsunade's comment.

Naruto raised a brow and asked, " Is today your birthday too?" Naruto had almost coughed out his milk when I had nodded as my reply to him. I thanked Tsunade for my lovely gift and to wait out by the car.

When we arrived to school, all Hell broke loose or at least for me. Naruto was praised like a god and followed around hand and foot all day. For some odd reason, I got the feeling though the entire day, people had been staring at me. At lunch all the girls that sat with me obsessed over my new jewels, same with the guys but in different ways.I felt even more beautiful than I had this morning.

At the end of the day, though, I felt like there was something missing, something wrong in the picture. Well, now that I thought about it I hadn't seen the creeper in a while so he was bound to show up soon and Sasuke...I hadn't seen him either. As I walked through the hall I stopped by my class room to get my books when I heard yelling. It sounded like Obito and...Sasuke!

I ran as fast as could to see what was happening and it was exactly what I had thought it was, Sasuke had gotten into a fight with Tobi. They were yelling at each other about different thing...The Clan?...Akatsuke?...Me...Everything just utter chaos. I shoved my way through people so that I could get into this, I had a feeling this wasn't the best idea but I did it anyways.  
I was just steps away from them when I yelled at both of them to stop fighting like douchebags and start fighting like real men. They both turned their head to me, back at each other, and then started laughing.

Sasuke said, "Naruko, I'm trying to talk this "douchebag" out of stalking you. And you want me to stop that?"

I raised a brow and replied, "Oh no you are not Sasuke Uchiha and don't give me shitty lies. I heard you talking about your clan and what not that's not part of this problem, that's part of another deal."

Sasuke blushed a vibrant red color which made the rest of his abnormally pale face look paler. He wasn't used to getting exposed like this especially by his new girlfriend. He backed away from Tobi and apologized for starting something so stupid. Then he turned to me and apologized for getting himself involved in crap like that and worrying her and on such a special day.

I blushed a vigorous shade of pink and we both walked out of school together. Outside of the building we saw Naruto with an impatient face tapping his foot against the brick sidewalk. He grabbed my arm when e saw me and pulled me away from Sasuke forcefully.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I asked,

"We _have_ to go now," He said without another thought,

I gave my number to Sasuke so that he could pick me up tonight, said my goodbyes, and before we knew it we were separated.

As Tsunade drove I hadn't noticed that we had passed our home. We were driving into what looked like nowhere until I saw huge, _expensive _houses_. _The farther down we went the bigger the houses got until we reached the last house, that house was like two of the houses before put into one. Outside of the house stood a tall man with longer, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes that so bright that they could almost be jewels.

When Tsunade's car came to a complete halt, Naruto practically jumped out of the car and went running to hug his father. Tsunade also greets him as I wait awkwardly to be introduce to him.

Naruto said, " Dad this is the girl that's staying with Granny and I,"

Naruto's dad takes a long look at me as if he were tying to find something but then he come back to reality and introduces himself and asks that I call him by his first name, Minato. I introduced myself as Naruko Akatsuki, as always, but something made me want to spit out my real name. I held the anxiety of that feeling in.

The inside of the house looked like a million bucks! All the paintings and fine furniture furnishing the house made it all look even more expensive. I felt out of place having been in foster homes and orphanages all the time. I sat on the fine, white leather sofa, while Naruto continued into the kitchen to look for a snack. So, _this _was Naruto's house. Minato came and sat across from me on the other end of the sofa while Tsunade sat in the middle. Those two talked for awhile and then Naruto came back into the room.

Minato smiled when he saw his son, "Naruto I have a surprise for you."

Naruto blinked and asked what it was. Minato answered, "The company has just opened it's doors to greater opportunities, in which, those opportunities have allowed me to come down here and stay with you. Now I won't have to be in New York all the time. I can be able to do all my work from here at home and we can stay together. Oh and your birthday present is in the garage by the way."

Even before his father had finished speaking Naruto had tears streaming down his face. He ran to hug has dad once more and cried tears of joy. After that drama, both men walked out to the garage and Minato revealed Naruto's birthday present, a brand new black BMW convertible.

Naruto had his license so Minato told him to take it for a spin and so his son did, Tsunade jumped into the back seat and left with him to make sure Naruto was _driving safely_. All in all, my problem was that I was left alone in a big house with an adult I barely knew.

I tried very hard to make small talk with Minato, but failure won. Minato suddenly asked me about my life and I told him about the orphanages and foster homes. He seemed a little upset to hear that I had been unhappy. After he asked for my name again and I repeated what I had said the first time. The anxiety came back and it was fighting me horribly.

I then said, "But that's not my real, it's like a nickname."

He blinked then asked me what my real name was. At that point I was a little afraid to reply. I hesitantly said, "Naruko- Naruko Namikaze, or at least that's what the orphanage to me."

_Minato suddenly started to cry. His felt it the pain come back from the day he had been forced to leave his little girl behind and now he had her back right here in his home. And she was so big!_

Naruko was getting a bit worried about him now, "Sir, are you alright?"

Minato nodded and smiled. He then asked me what I was concentrated on doing.

"Well, I'm trying to get by in school but I'm really bad at certain subjects so my grade isn't the best. But outside actually, I'm trying to find my remaining relatives." I said, He looked interested so I kept going, "When I left the orphanage I got a letter my mom had turned into them and it said that I had a brother and a father, she had written my brother's name on it but it had gotten smudged and I could only make out a few letters."

He asked me to get the letter for him and I happened to be carrying it with me today, in a folder, in my backpack. He looked at the letter and cried even more. He left me for a second to go to his office then returned with a business card and handed it to me the name read: **Minato Namikaze**

After realizing it, I hugged my _father_, my real father, and I also started to cry as well. I felt like just discovering this much was the best birthday gift I had ever gotten. I would truly cherish the presence of my father and my brother for now and forever.


	6. The Twin's Surprise Birthday Party

_**Authur's Note: I just wanted tot say thank you to all my lovely followers and commenters! Your all really awesome and you guys keep the story going! XD This part will be told in different P.O.V. but I made it REALLY clear so no need to worry...And after this chapter, comes maybe some lemon but for sure, A LOT OF HEAVY DRAMA! So be prepared! XOXOXOX!Oh, and P.S. Please forgive me for this chapter being shorter than all my others...  
**_

_**- With many good intensions for the drama and evilness coming your way . ,**_

_**Naruto7771 ^.^**_

* * *

_**3rd Person P.O.V.**_

When Naruto drove into the drive way he thought it had been quite quiet for his father being home. Even though his father was a calm man he liked to have fun. It wasn't until Naruto got inside his home that the truth was unraveled before his eyes. His father was crying. He sobbed and sobbed, and didn't stop. When Naruto went over to his father to try to comfort him and ask what was wrong his father revealed a smile on his face. He was crying of happiness? Naruto thought then his attention was turned to a bunch of bright colors coming from the corner of his eye, near the stairs. It was the girl, Naruko, wearing one of his mother's dresses. Naruto got infuriated and screamed across the room, cursing words, and yelling to put the dress back. Naruko on the other hand was enjoying herself she felt like a princess in her mother's dress and suddenly tears welled up in her eyes. She ran towards Naruto and hugged him with all her might. Naruto was confused he didn't understand any of what was going on. Why was every one crying except him? He only wished he knew. As Naruto embraced him, he felt bad for yelling at her and saying those things. He didn't push her away, but he patted her on the back and asked her why everyone was crying. She lifted her smiling face and told him everything. About half way through he burst out laughing in disbelief. Minato got up from the couch and asked his son why he thought the situation was so funny. Naruto replied that he thought, no, knew it was all a joke, a lie. Naruko tears came up again and she started to cry. Her father went to comfort her and Naruto just stared in bewilderment. It hit him then that this wasn't a joke, it was for real. He was emotionless for a few seconds but then went and apologized to his sister. Naruko forgave him and hugged him once more with the intention of not ever letting go. The two twins had found each other again.

Minato, later, told his daughter that since it was her birthday too he would get her a nice gift as well. Naruko told him that the best gift she had gotten was just being able to meet them and get to know her family in person. He also informed her that if she ever wanted to stay over like Naruko does she could and he let her have any room in the house. She was thrilled!

Later that night as Naruko got ready for the party she told Naruto to put something nice on because she wanted to take him somewhere for his birthday. Naruto obliged to the command and the both drove off in his new car.

As they arrived, everything was still and silent. Naruto was asking Naruko a lot of questions and she was trying to get him to shut up. When they walking inside everyone yelled a loud, "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!"

Naruto enjoyed it and the party started afterwards. The music popped and the alcohol levels on people skyrocketed. Naruto and I danced until crazily enough we found out Kiba hired a tattoo artist to come to the party as well and tattoo some people. I told my brother that as a birthday present to him I'd pay for his tattoos and I'd get one matching it. Together we designed our tattoo onto a piece of paper and handed it to the man, then he got to work on the both of us. On our abdomens, we were getting the tattoo of our creation. It had a swirl in the middle and surrounding it some ancient Japanese text.

It was the best! We saw the end figure and it was exactly what we had wanted. There's nothing like a good, old tattoo to bring siblings together.

* * *

**_1st Person P.O.V._**

The party was going great, people were dancing and throwing up from bring so drunk. But then I saw him, Sasuke and it looked like he had also gotten a tattoo as well on the back of his shoulder. This surprised me because I never thought of Sasuke as a tattoo person, but I guess everyone is not who they seem.

He takes my hand and practically drags me out of the "party area" and into a hall with bedrooms. We start in the hall, making out, removing articles of our clothing, and make our way into one the bedrooms. This would be a night I would never forget.


	7. The After Story of A Wild Time

When I awoke I could remember nothing, although, I did notice I was naked. Suddenly I jumped when someone from under the sheets grabbed my hand. It was Sasuke and he was also naked. _What had happened to us last night?_ I saw the time and almost flipped out I quickly jumped out of the bed and started looking for my clothes all over the place. Once I had found them I put them one and started to run but I trapped a few times and my legs had started giving out on me._ What was wrong with them?_ My medication was at home and I needed to take it. Then as I was forced to slow my pace I got a horrible and vomited on the floor.

"Interesting," Sasuke started, he was now wearing only a tee-shirt. "Your trying to run from me right after we just had sex? That's so impolite of a woman to do so." He shrugged, "Come on, I'll drive you home, since obviously you can't dive yourself home..."

I stopped for a minute and pondered on his words. The headache wasn't helping much but as I followed him I asked, "Sex?"

He looked at me with a confused face, "Yeah, don't you remember last night? I know we drank a lot but you couldn't have been that drunk."

I thought about it again and some small images came up: it was me, moaning. So we did have sex. I wouldn't have woken up in bed naked if we hadn't. Wait! "Sasuke, did we use a condom?"

"Of course we did!" He said almost in an upset tone.

I shrugged, "Alright." I left to go to the car.

* * *

**One Month Later**

_Ever since the day of the party, I've felt strange. I wasn't sure if it was in a good way or a bad one but I did. I didn't find out until one morning at dad's house, I vomited my breakfast after eating it. This then became a daily habit for me. Later on, I found that I would cry at really random incidences and then be happy withing the next few minutes. It was quite strange._ _All these changes were scaring me and I wanted them to stop. But could it be...? _

"Goodbye, Sasuke."I said and left. The only hope I had was the Naruto wasn't following me.

I stopped by the neared supermarket, bought the pregnancy test I saw, then quickly ran home with the vile thing hidden in my backpack.

Once I was able to escape my father, I ran to the bathroom were I tried it out. Once I waited I saw the results, was shocked and almost fell over. It had a little pink plus sign. It said that I was pregnant. I had only slept with one person though and that was, Sasuke. I was pregnant with his child. _Awe, FUCK!_

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello Splendid followers! You all rock! And this one it for you ;D I think I know where I want to take this but if you have any ideas message me. I just wanted also to say thanks to all the lovely ppl that reviewed! ^^ Now I have to study for finals so I wont write much for this but once that's gone and done with the story will continue until the end...Oh and I will start my SasuNaru over the summer probably...if I get the chance to...Its on a things-to-do list. HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND ARE AS EXCITED AS I AM TO READ MORE AND FIND OUT WHATS IN MY CRAZY MIND..._


	8. What to do now?

**A/N: Hi everyone so sorry it's been so long I've been doing beta work for some stories and I've sort of gotten carried away but I would like it if you guys took my poll and I defiantly need review! Thank you so much for reading! I serious wouldn't even continue with this story if it wasn't for you! This chapter is sort of shot compared to some of the other ones but don't worry I have more in store! ^.^**

* * *

I told myself not to panic in these types of situations...but this one was just overwhelming. I started to cry and slump back onto the toilet seat. I was officially doomed. As I whipped my tears away I decided maybe it would be best to tel Sasuke from the beginning and not hide it from him. Maybe I could hide it from Naruto and Dad for a while but not from Sasuke...

The next morning I was up early with morning sickness. As soon as that passed through my system I left the house in my car to see Sasuke. It was the weekend and we had decided to meet up at his house and then take a walk from there. Once inside the house Sasuke introduced me to his parents and we continued on outside.

Sasuke was serious but in a way eager at the same time, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You said you had something to tell me..." He replied.

"Well you see," I paused then continued, "I just wanted you to know that I'm pregnant."

I said that statement boldly, showing no fear on my face. Sasuke stopped for a minute and then asked, "What? I don't understand?"

I sighed, "Sasuke," I began, "that night at the party when we, you know, had sex and all; you didn't use a condom like you thought you had."

Sasuke shook his head in disapproval, "That's ridiculous. I would never do that."

He was so stubborn, I thought. "But you did and now look at what you have. Look at what _we_ have."

Sasuke sank down and was now sitting, "Let me just finish absorbing this information in, please."

I let Sasuke have his silence, but that only made me anxious. What more could I do though if he was the father of my unborn child?


End file.
